chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun
Fun is a song by Pitbull and features Chris Brown. It's the 2th song on his eighth studio album Globalization. The song was released as the sixth single of the album. The song peaked at number 40 on the Billboard Hot 100. Chris and Pitbull collaborated before on Pitbull's single "International Love". The song was featured in the Family Guy episode: "The Dating Game". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKbR7u8J5PU Lyrics Pitbull Chris Brown, set it off 1: Chris Brown Oh, feeling crazy The moon is up, the night is hazy Let's get lost in the shadows Somewhere we can go where no one else can find Chris Brown Loosen up your body 'til you come undone Loosen up your body, baby, come undone Loosen up your body 'til you come undone Loosen up your body, baby, come undone Chris Brown Oh my my, looking like good-good time Don't disguise, the way you wanna love tonight Oh my my, hook you with a brand new high Don't be shy, I just wanna live tonight, have a little F.U.N, fun 2: Pitbull Fresh from Monaco, performin' for Microsoft Miami to L.A., G4, we takin' off I'm a hard worker, I'm far from the boss But when it's said and done, I'm ownin' it all I know you think it’s just rap Just this, just that, haha, right Now baby, this my life Wanna have fun for a night? Then just Chris Brown Loosen up your body 'til you come undone Loosen up your body, baby, come undone Loosen up your body 'til you come undone Loosen up your body, baby, come undone Chris Brown Oh my my, looking like good-good time Don't disguise, the way you wanna love tonight Oh my my, hook you with a brand new high Don't be shy, I just wanna live tonight, have a little F.U.N, fun 3: Pitbull Go headlinin' on tour with Enrique Often Casa Campo, who would've thought de que Down in Key Largo, you know I'm on that sticky Icky, icky, icky, icky Don't do it much, but when I do, I'm gone Don't take it all off, keep your heels and thong Ah Mamì, that turns me on Now just listen to the song, and Chris Brown Loosen up your body 'til you come undone Loosen up your body, baby, come undone Loosen up your body 'til you come undone Loosen up your body, baby, come undone Chris Brown Oh my my, looking like good-good time Don't disguise, the way you wanna love tonight Oh my my, hook you with a brand new high Don't be shy, I just wanna live tonight, have a little F.U.N, fun Pitbull Come on, Mamì, you know what it is Come on, baby, you know what it is I wanna uh, let's go to the crib And if you want, you can bring your friends Come on, Mamì, you know what it is Come on, baby, you know what it is I wanna uh, let's go to the crib And if you want, you can bring your friends And we can F.U.N., fun Let's go, let's ride, let's show 'em how we do it in the 305 Chris Brown Loosen up your body 'til you come undone Loosen up your body, baby, come undone Loosen up your body 'til you come undone Loosen up your body, baby, come undone Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs